Trailers and Story Ideas
by Story-Goddess
Summary: Heaps and heaps of the title. Please, please read. And review so I can write the stories you choose. ENJOY! Includes Boy Trouble , Supermermaids , A Twisted Tail , Moonspelled and Mist. READ!
1. Boy Trouble

**TRAILERS AND STORY IDEAS**

_I have loads and Loads of ideas for H20, so please REVIEW. Tell me wether or not to post them, OK???? Please, please, please, please review and please please please read. I hope u like the first one. _

* * *

**_1._**

**_Boy Trouble_**

* * *

**Ash and Emma**

_Shows Ash and Emma in the cool room._

_Shows Emma laughing._

_Shows Ash kissing her._

**Are always together**

_Shows Emma and Ash at the counter of the Juicenet Cafe._

_Shows Cleo and Rikki looking from the door._

"She hardly had any time for us anymore."

**But when Byron comes back**

_Shows a big bus parking._

_Shows Byron stepping out._

"Dude, how was Water Camp?"

**And Emma's ex-boyfriend is not over her**

_Shows a boy with brown ruffled hair._

_Shows him trying to kiss Emma._

_Shows him making an apperance at the Cafe._

"Justin!?"

**Plus with her hot new tutor**

_Shows a cute guy holding some books._

_Shows a page in Emma's algebra book._

"And therefore X plus Y equals 6."

**And a new guy at school**

_Shows a boy walking in._

_Shows Emma giving him a tour._

"Zachary."

"Emma."

**There is bound to be lots of it**

_Shows Emma with Ash._

_Shows Emma with Justin._

_Shows Emma with her tutor (George)._

_Shows Emma with Zachary (Zac)._

**Boy Trouble**

_Shows Emma with Rikki and Cleo._

"I'm sorry guys, it's just that I've got a lot on my mind now."

"Yeah, like your ten million boyfriends.

**Comming soon to a computer near you.**


	2. Supermermaids

**TRAILERS AND STORY IDEAS**

_Thank you to **x-SilverMoonSparkling-x** for your kind review and yes, there will be Cleo and Rikki, they will be in a few chaps where they get annoyed because Emma doesn't have time for them anymore. Glad you liked it. R&R. Enjoy._

* * *

**_2._**

**_Supermermaids_**

**_

* * *

_**

**The get spelled one day**

_Show Emma, Rikki and Cleo watching the moon._

_Shows them following the moon._

_Shows Mako Island._

**But this time, on a Crescent Moon!**

_Shows the three mermaids camping._

_Shows Emma pointing to the crescent moon._

"See? No worries! It's only a Crescent Moon!"

**Only Lewis isn't there to save them**

_Shows Lewis at home with his parents._

_Shows him watching T.V._

_Shows him glance at the phone._

"I should've gone."

---

_Shows the girls at the moon pool._

_Shows Cleo smile._

"Mako calls."

_Shows them all jump in as the moon passes over._

_Shows bubbles rise._

**What's up with the moon?**

_Shows the moon disappear._

_Shows Emma, Rikki and Cleo snap out of their spell._

_Shows them looking at the moon._

"The moon!"

"But how?"

---

_Shows the girls by the moon pool in the morning._

_Shows Rikki look at her friends._

"What do you think it did to us this time?"

"One way to find out, right?"

**Now, they're not just mermaids**

_Shows Emma with the power of moving water._

_Shows Cleo with the power of boiling water._

_Shows Rikki with the power of freezing water._

**They're supermaids!**

_Shows them levatating._

_Shows them doing cool tricks._

_Shows them changing outfit colours with a snap._

"We're so COOL!"

**How will they cope?**

_Shows Lewis._

"WHAT!?"

_Shows Emma, Rikki and Cleo._

"I can't believe this!"

**Supermermaids.**

_Shows the trio controlling all three powers._

_Shows Lewis._

"I guess you don't need me anymore."

**Coming Soon.**


	3. A Twisted Tail

**TRAILERS AND STORY IDEAS**

_I have loads and Loads of ideas for H20, so please REVIEW. Tell me wether or not to post them, OK???? Thank you to **rikkichadwik344** and I do know what powers they have, its just that the crescent moon will get them all the powers. So they'll suddenly be like "Oh, I got the power over .... but that is .... 's power!" but thanks for letting me know. Did you guys like it? R&R! Tell me which one to write. Enjoy._

* * *

**_3._**

**_A Twisted Tail_**

* * *

**Ash, Lewis and Zane**

_Shows Ash._

_Shows Lewis._

_Shows Zane._

**Are way overprotective of the girls**

_Shows Zane following Rikki._

_Shows Rikki running away._

"Rikki! Wait! What's wrong?!"

"Nothing, just leave me alone!"

---

_Shows Lewis holding his phone to his ear._

_Shows a horrified look on his face._

_Shows him rushing out of the room._

"Cleo!"

---

_Shows Ash watching Emma as she drops a drink._

_Shows Emma bending over to pick it up._

_Shows her slipping._

_Shows blood everywhere and tears from her eyes._

_Shows Ash rushing over, terrified,_

"Are you okay, Emma? Do you need anything? A juice? An ambulance? Anything?"

**So when they disappear**

_Shows Lewis pick up a ringing phone._

_Shows the page cute in thirds with a boy in each section._

_Shows them scared._

"Anything from Cleo or Rikki?"

"No! What about Emma?"

"Nothing. I called their houses and everything."

"What do we do?"

**They just ****have**** to investigate**

_Shows the boys going around Mako._

_Shows Lewis pointing at the full moon._

"They must be moon spelled! Quick! To the Moon Pool!"

**But will they go a little too far?**

_Shows Lewis slipping into the pool._

_Shows Ash and Zane trying to help him out, but end up in the pool as the moon passes over and the bubbles rise._

"Oh no!"

**Find out**

_Show the boys confronting the girls._

"Where were you guys?"

"At Anna's Sleepover Party."

"Now you tell us."

**In**

_Shows Cleo rolling her eyes._

"Lewis? We told you yesterday!"

**A Twisted Tail**

_Shows the 'gang' in a rocky corner cave, sitting on rocks._

_Shows the boys talking with the girls about their 'search'._

"You guys…mermaids! No way!"

"Yeah, we're mermen for your information."

**Coming Soon.**


	4. Moonspelled

**TRAILERS AND STORY IDEAS**

_I have loads and Loads of ideas for H20, so please REVIEW. Tell me wether or not to post them, OK???? Thank yout to EVERYBODY who has either read or reviewed this story. ENJOY!_

* * *

**_4._**

**_Moonspelled_**

* * *

**The Full Moon**

_Shows the full moon passing over Mako._

_Shows bubbles rising._

_Shows them disappearing as soon as it is out of sight._

**Is a powerful force**

_Shows Max with Lewis._

_Shows a planetarium kit Max is holding._

"Lewis. Listen carefully, keep Mako out of bounds. Terrible things will happen if any of the girls are there when the moon passes."

**But that day it would be stronger than ever before**

_Shows a mermaid resting in heaven._

_Shows a crown on her head._

_Shows her talking to her assistant._

"Today is the day. I will project my overfilling moon power into the pool."

**So they had to beware**

_Shows Lewis talking to Rikki and Emma._

"Guys. Beware of the Full Moon tonight. It'll be very strong."

"Where's Cleo?"

"I don't know but when you find her make sure she is NOT on Mako and do not go there yourselves, OK?"

"Yes, we promise."

**Only she didn't know**

_Shows Cleo pacing around the moon pool._

_Shows her looking at the pool._

"One dip wouldn't hurt, right?"

**What'll happen now?**

_Shows the assistant rushing as soon as the power begins to flow._

_Shows her horrified._

"A girl. A mermaid is in the pool!"

"WHAT!?"

---

_Shows Cleo being lifted to the skies in mermaid form._

_Shows her skin brightening and her tail gripping onto her skin._

_Shows her whole self becoming like a real mermaid._

"What's happening?"

---

_Shows Cleo in a long pink gown up, up in the air. _

_Shows her practising her powers._

_Shows her click her fingers and a tail appears._

"It's nice to be in control."

---

_Shows Emma, Rikki and Lewis looking for Cleo everywhere._

_Shows Cleo's worried parents._

_Shows Cleo watching them from the clouds._

_Shows a tear rolling down her cheek._

**Moonspelled**

_Shows Cleo curtsey in front of the Queen._

"How do you like it here?"

"Like it? I Love it! I'm so glad I got moonspelled!"

**Coming Soon.**


	5. Mist

**TRAILERS AND STORY IDEAS**

_I have loads and Loads of ideas for H20, so please REVIEW. Tell me wether or not to post them, OK????_ _Thank you to_ _**HarryPotterFan3094** and I probably will write MOONSPELLED because it has some very positive feedback and It was my favourite. Thanx to **sweetblossomjen **and __like I said, MOONSPELLED._

* * *

**_5._**

**_Mist_**

* * *

**Following a serious car crash,**

_Shows a car crash happening and bits flying everywhere._

_Shows police cars surrounding the area._

_Shows a news reporter._

"We're here, reporing live. A serious incident has happened following a drunkie and an unfortunate..."

**Rikki loses her memory**

_Shows Rikki in hospital, unconsious._

_Shows Emma, Cleo and Zane surrounding her, anxios and worried._

"Rikki! Rikki!"

"You can't stay like this forever!"

---

_Shows Rikki waking up._

_Shows her looking around incrediously._

_Shows her staring at Emma, Cleo and Zane._

"Who are you?"

**And her magical ability**

_Shows Emma holding a glass of water over Rikki._

_Shows Emma glancing at Cleo looking for approval._

"Maybe this'll help her remember.

_Shows water spilling onto Rikki._

_Shows Cleo looking at her watch, counting seconds._

_Shows them look up simutanasely._

_Shows nothing happening._

"No...tail?"

**Will her friends be able to help her?**

_Shows Rikki out of hospital. _

_Shows her running to greet her friends._

"Emma, Cleo! I remember everything now!"

"Everything?"

---

_Shows Rikki going away with Zane on a date._

_Shows Emma and Cleo have a private discussion._

"It's weird, she remembers everything but being mermaids."

"Yeah. It's like she doesn't know what happened."

"But we do, right?"

---

_Shows Miss Chattam with Emma and Cleo._

_Shows them explain what happened._

"Just like Julia."

"What?! Then you know how to fix it?"

"I do, but you won't like it."

---

_Shows Lewis with Max._

"The only way you can reverse the 'effect' is for the girls to make some serious descisions. They'd have to love Rikki more than themselves."

"You mean...?"

**Mist**

_Shows Rikki looking confused._

"So you're saying I'm a fish?"

"No way."

**Coming Soon.**


	6. Some Summaries

**TRAILERS AND STORY IDEAS**

_I have loads and Loads of ideas for H20, so please REVIEW. Tell me wether or not to post them, OK???? Mist and Moonspelled were a great hit! **vetspet543** thank you and you know what, i will stop posting ideas! **Rikkichadwick344** thank you and I will definitely. **x-SilverMoonSparkling-x **thank you so very very much. It means a lot. Me too. **Eloise154 **So you like Supermermaids? Kay, then. I do listen to my reviwers! And you like Mist. Sure. **RECH20 **Mist is SUCH a big hit (and it's only the trailer) so I'll take your advice. TO POST IT! **Maxie Black 1 **Thank you sooooo much. I'm glad I re-wrote this a hundred times - he he -. **HarryPotterFan3094 **Mist and Moonspelled, huh? Great, I love hearing what u think. _

**A/N: From now on I will only be writing notices on here. If you wish, I can still write trailers up. I do have a few more ideas, though and I will write them on if you request them. So if you like one you see or you want more ideas just review or PM me. Don't forget to write which one! And I tell you something, I am NOT good with summaries. So I would be extremely glad (so glad that if I write the story I will include your name) if you could make up some summaries for these stories.**

**Breakthrough : **Lewis has finally figured out what causes the girls' tails. He is one step away from a scientific breakthrough! All he needs is a little more time...but Emma, Cleo and Rikki are fed up. Will Lewis acomplish the one thing he always researched for or will he lose his friends on the way?

**Horsing Around : **Waterworks is the new pony in Ash's stable. He is getting paid to train her but she is extremely weird, she can't ride or eat hay. Ash really needs the money and he finds out one thing she can do, control water and levetate. What the? How can this water pony be contolled?!

**New School : **After the 'mermaid' incident with Dr. Denman, Richard Bennett is especially nice to his son, Zane. He sends him off to a new school, for posh students. Only Zane doesn't fit in. He just doesn't get it, how can posh and cool fit together?

**Jingle Bells : **Cleo and Lewis. Lewis and Cleo. Lewis wants to plan the perfect Christmas for Cleo. Will his girlfriend like the jingle bells surprise?

**The Current : **Rikki is tough and determined and Zane is admant, cheeky and convinced. Perfect match. When one thing gets in their way, it's not a good sight. With Miriam and the new girl around, they're going to have to fight the current.

**Secerets, They Pull You Apart : **The secret that pulled Emma and Ash apart is now pulling them back again. The full moon rises and it targets on Ash. New secrets are formed and new distances grow. Will Ash be able to keep his secret and their relationship?

**The Cry : **One night can change it all. One cry will move a heart. One kick will pull pain. After it all the joy will burn. A bundle of joy, rising from it's home. My baby. Clewis, Zikki and Emash. When it is born only one thing is said : Baby Mermaids.

_Like it? I told you I suck at summaries. Tell me if you want any more trailers!!_


	7. Notice I: Moonspelled

**TRAILERS AND STORY IDEAS**

_I have loads and Loads of ideas for H20, so please REVIEW. Tell me wether or not to post them, OK???? Thank you to_ _**Rikkichadwick344, HarryPotterFan3094, Cariba4ever, , RECH20** and everyone who either subscribed or etc. THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

**Notice I :**

I have succesfully uploaded the first episode of Moonspelled!! Those of you who loved the trailer, I hope you will enjoy the story. Please review and I don't mind flaming unless it's like "U SUCK" and I am still having trouble with the summary so ideas are VERY warmly welcome (Thank you RECH20 and , I appriciate that you like my summaries, A LOT). So please read and enjoy!

Yours truly,

xx S-G


	8. Notice II: Mist

**TRAILERS AND STORY IDEAS**

_I have loads and Loads of ideas for H20, so please REVIEW. Tell me wether or not to post them, OK???? Thank you to__ everyone who either subscribed, reviewed or etc. THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

**Notice II :**

I have succesfully uploaded the first episode of Mist! It has been a great hit so I hope you like it. The first chapter is a bit off, but it'll get better. I also have a new idea tell me if you like it.

Magic Time Travel: Emma, Rikki and Cleo find a mysterious stone at the botom of the moon pool. It has a marbley colour and a crystal on it. When the girls take a closer look, they get a powerful vibe. The stone takes them into the vast future.

xx S-G


End file.
